My Little Pony: Life is Magic
by Penman288
Summary: The sequel to my first story, Alcohol is Magic. Twilight and her friends deal with the events that transpired in the previous story, and other things that life throws at them. Rated for minor cursing and adult themes. Pairings to too long to list here.
1. I'm What?

Authors note: Once again, it's time for another story. I've got some new ideas for this and I'm just itching to write them out for the veiwing public. So with out further ado, here's the disclaimer.

Diclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic or otherwise.

Pennman28 presents

My Little Pony, Life is magic

* * *

><p>Last time on My Little Pony,<p>

Twilight stood over the deceased body of Celestia, tears running down her cheeks "Darn it you stupid foal, I loved you! I've always loved you! But you left me no choice and I must take your place and rule Equestria" she sighs "alone, thanks to you."

-Wait, that's not right-

"By the powers vested in me, I crown you, Derpy hooves, queen of the muffins!" A bishop stated to a cheering crowd of muffins, Derpy smiling tearfully with an ornate crown on her head, a diamond muffin perched at the top.

-Closer, but still not quite right. Maybe next time.-

Rarity looked up tearfully at a mustached Spike "I'm sorry Spike, but I can't leave Snips, I love him!"

Spike just twirled his mustache and wiggled his eye brows.

Rarity looked over at Snips and shrugged "Sorry honey but I can't argue with that."

Snips shook his head "I honestly don't blame you."

-Thats just ridiculous. Hang on, this is it-

Nurse Pony laughed "Of course it's not serious!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash sighed and smiled to each other "she's just about three months pregnant. It's completely normal for her to experience a little morning sickness."

"What!" The two exclaim, causing the nurse pony to real back in surprise.

-FIM-

Rainbow Dash sat curled up beside Apple Jack, scared out her mind.

"How could this happen? I'm not ready to be a mom yet! I haven't joined the Wonderbolts yet! I won't be able to fly when I'm huge! Oh no, I'm gonna get huge!" She starts to shake Applejack violently in panic "I won't be sexy if I'm fat!"

Applejack puts her hooves on Rainbows shoulders, first to steady herself, next to calm her girlfriend "Listen here Rainbow Dash, ah still love you no matta what. Ah don't care if you get huge or if you can't fly, yer mine thats all that matters."

Rainbow Dash gulped and nodded, still looking terrified beyond belief.

Applejack sighs "Look, let's try and figure out who the daddy of yer baby is and see what we can do from there."

Rainbow Dash nods "Alright, If I'm really three months p-p-p *Gulp* pregnant, then I think what ever did this happened at Twilights party."

Applejack smiled "Good thinkin sugar cube. Now all we's gotta do is figure out what boys were attending."

Rainbow Dash though, hoof tapping her chin "Well, I think Twilight invited that book guy. Your brother was definitely with Rarity, and I think that's it, unless you think Spike..."

Applejack snorted, stifling a laugh "Do yall think thats possible? Ah mean, I ain't one to discourage interspecies relationships, but I doubt Spike has the gumption fer a pregnant pause, much less knockin' up a full grown pony."

Rainbow Dash sighed "I know but at this point, I don't want to rule out any possibly."

Applejack sighed "Alright. Lets go see Big Mac first, since we know where he's likely ta be."

Rainbow Dash nods and the two mares run off to find Big Macintosh.

-FIM-

Big Macintosh and Rarity were out having a light stroll, enjoying each others company.

"Sigh, isn't the weather just beautiful my dahling? Exquisite for a stroll." Rarity said, holding a frilly lavender parasol above her head.

"Eeyup." Big Mac answered simply.

"There he is!"

Rarity and Big Mac look up to see Rainbow Dash and Applejack running towards them at top speed, a cloud of dust behind them.

"What in the world is wrong you two?" Rarity asked, blocking the dust kicked up by the two mares with her parasol.

Rainbow Dash ignored this and got right up in Big Mac's Face "Did you have sex with me at Twilights party?"

Big Macintosh blanked "What? No! Why'd you even think that?" he stammered, shocked at the pegasus' accusation.

"Because I may very well be pregnant with your kid!" Rainbow Dash cried, tears welling in her eyes.

Rarity gasped and ensnared Rainbow Dash in a huge bear hug "EEEE! Congratulations dahling! This is so great, now I've got two models for my new baby clothing designs."

Applejack tilts her head "Wait, who else is pregnant besides Rainbow Dash?"

Big Macintosh smiles "Derpy Hooves, the mail pony."

Applejack blinks "The one with the funny eyes? Ah think we saw 'er git married when me an' Dash here hooked up."

Rainbow Dash smiled weakly "Well, least I know I'm not the only one who's having a filly."

Rarity nods "Yes and you want to know something interesting?"

Rainbow Dash shrugs "Sure, what?"

Rarity grins "Well, you didn't hear it from me, but I heard that Derpy actually asked Fluttershy to be the Filly's Godmare."

Raindbow Dash and Applejack are speechles as Big Mac shakes his head with an amused smirk "Rarity you are such a gossip."

Rarity giggles and pecks Mac on the cheek "A girl needs a hobby my dahling Macintosh."

Applejack smirks "Hey sugar, ah got the feelin that Big Mac ain't the baby daddy."

Rainbow Dash sighs and nods "Yeah. I don't think he'd cheat on Rarity either. Besides, I may not remember that party all that well, but I do remember he and Rarity were together for most of the night."

Rarirty looks back at the two Filly-Foolers and smirks "I could have told you that, we were on Twilights sofa for pretty much the whole night."

Applejack makes a icky face "Ah really didn't need ta know that."

Big Mac chuckles "Sorry sis."

Rainbow Dash sighs "So do you happen to know where Twilights friend went? You know, the booky guy?"

Mac thinks "Book Worm? He lives in town down the street a bit from Sugar Cube Corner. Gotta say, ah don't think he's your guy. He's pretty shy, had a heck of a time talking to Twilight without blushin brighter then ma' coat."

Rainbow Dash tilts her head "How do you know that?"

Mac smiles "We and some of the other guys from town do some fishin for Fluttershy so she can feed her ferret buddies."

Applejack puts a hoof on Rainbow Dashes shoulder "I can vouch fer that, Big Macintosh and his friends go on a fishin trip least once a month."

Rainbow Dash sighs "Fine. But I'm still going to talk to him."

Saying their goodbyes, Applejack and Rainbow Dash head back into town, leaving Rarity and Big Mac to finish their walk.

"So my Dahling Mac, why'd you want to walk to my favorite garden anyway?" Rarity asks, looking at the beautiful rose bushes in front of her.

Big Macintosh smiles and and bends down in front of Rarity "Well, we've been dating fer a while now and I'm certain this is true love. Rarity, I want to be with you more than anythin' in the world." he gulped "Will you marry me?"

Rarity gasped and started peppering Big Mac with kisses "Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!"

Big Mac laughed "So is that a yes?"

Rarity planted one last long, sloppy kiss on Macs mouth before nodding "Yes."

Mac smiles and hugs her "Ahm glad."

-FIM-

By the time Applejack and Rainbow Dash reach the Sugar Cube Corner, they can easily spot Book Worm down the street, signing the clip board in Derpy's teeth. As the grey pegasus flies away, Book Worm picks up a small brown package and takes it inside.

The two mares run down the street and knock on the Unicorns door. Opening the door wide, Book Worm stepped out "Yes?"

Rainbow Dash tackles him and starts shaking him "Why'd you do it huh? Some kind of sick fetish you dirty freak?"

"What did I do!" Book Worm stammers, horribly confused.

Applejack stops Rainbow Dash and looks at Book Worm pleadingly "Rainbow Dash is pregnant Book. I just wanna know, did you have sex with her? I don't care if you did, I'm more then willing to raise the filly with her, but we need to know if the kids gonna have any weird magic powers."

Book Worm blinked "Rainbow Dash is pregnant? Now? For how long?"

Applejack shrugs "Doc says she's three months along. We think she got knocked up at Twilights party."

Book Worm sighed in relief "Then I'm definitely not the father. At the party, me and Pinkie Pie danced and then Twilight got jealous so she started making out with me after you two left her room."

Rainbow Dash held up her hooves "Wait, you saw us come out of Twilights room?"

Book Worm nods in comply "Yeah. Applejack said she wanted a favor from Twilight and you all went to her room. I remember a lot of weird noises, shouting and Spike saying something."

Rainbow Dash roared in anger, causing Book Worm to hide behind a chair and Applejack to jump. "I knew it! This is all Spikes fault, the little weasel!"

Rainbow Dash then flies out of Book Worm's house and towards Twilight's, Applejack close behind after apologizing to Book Worm.

-FIM-

Rainbow Dash and Applejack reach Twilights house, Rainbow Dash busting through the door, knocking Twilight off a ladder. Casting a glare at all corners of the room, gaze landing on Twilight "Where is he!"

Twilight groans and looks up at Rainbow Dash "Who, Spike?"

Rainbow Dash nods "Yeah! That stupid lizard got me pregnant! So now I'm gonna skin him and have Rarity make me some rockin' maternity shoes!"

Twilight sighed as Applejack enters the door way "I was afraid of this. Guys, I've got something to confess." she starts as she pulls a familiar book off the shelf and flips it open to the marked page.

Rainbow Dash looked at the book "What's a book got to do with it? Are you saying the book got me pregnant? That's dumber than Snips and Snails."

Twilight smiled nervously "Well, the book did in a way, but I helped, and so did Applejack." she said, earning confused looks from both.

"I'll explain. Sometimes in history, a society finds itself on the verge of extinction, so they had unicorns develop a spell that would allow two mares to create a child by mixing their DNA." Sniffing Twilight burst into tears "You and Applejack asked me to perform the spell because you both thought it'd be great to raise a kid together. I'm so sorry guys, it's all my fault, I ruined our friendship."

Rainbow Dash and Applejack drank this new information in. Rainbow Dash started to hiccup slightly before breaking into a fit of laughter, tears streaming down her cheeks "Oh thank Celestia! This is the best news I got all day!"

Twilight and Applejack stare at their friend "Wait, you're happy about being pregnant?" Twilight asks, more confused then before.

"Well, I'm not sure I'm happy about it, but I definitely feel better. I was so worried Applejack would hate me for getting knocked up by some colt. I couldn't stand having Applejack mad at me, it'd break my heart."

Applejack trots over and nuzzles Rainbow Dash "Aw sugar, I could never hate you. Nor did I believe for a second you betrayed me. Remember what your element of harmony is? Loyalty! If I had to depend on anypony to have my back, it's you. I knew there was a logical, if weird, explanation to all of this. Though honestly I was betting on Big Mac doing us a favor so we'd at least have the same gene pools involved."

Rainbow Dash shut her eyes "Gross, but I accept it."

Twilight sniffed "So neither of you are mad at me?"

Rainbow Dash smiled and hugged her "No. I might be scared at the prospect of being a mom, but it's the filly of somepony I love deeply and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Applejack hugs the both of them "Aww come 'ere you guys."

Twilight Sparkle laughs, happy her friends stuck with her and stops "Oh, just a warning, since we performed the spell drunk, there's the chance there'll be some unexpected side effects."

Rainbow Dash sighs and kisses Applejack "As long as I got Applejack by my side, I can take anything that it throws at me."

-Possibly on the next episode of My Little Pony, Life is magic-

Penman is strapped to a large metal table, a lazer slowly inching towards him. Pinkie Pie watches, stroking Gummy, laughing maniacally.

"Do you want me to talk Pinkie Pie?" Penman asks, growing nervous.

Pinkie Pie shakes her head "No Mr. Author, I want you to party!"

Penman blinks "Sure! Why not? Did this really need me to be strapped to a death trap?"

Pinkie Pie giggles, now sounding more like her zany self "I thought it'd be fun. Now lets see, this should shut off the lazer..." she says poking a button.

What came next was not the sound of a lazer shutting down, but a lazer hitting something and a pained scream of "MY LIVER!" from the author.

"Whoopsie doodle."

* * *

><p>And there it is, the first chapter of My Little Pony, Life is Magic. I hope it lives up to all your standards and remember, if you read, you really ought to review.<p>

Oh, and what are the side effects Twilight speaks of? I'll let you all decide that. For the next three chapters (Meaning the poll will end on the fourth chapter) I'll give you the choice of what you'd like it to be, though I'd like one vote per person please.

No for the choices we have

Applejack is pregnant too

Rainbow Dash is having twins

Rainbow Dash's kid will still be a mix of her and Applejack, but a unicorn.


	2. Pinkie Pie and Penman Strike back

Authors note- Alright, time for another chapter! This time it's Pinkie Pie's turn in the spotlight! But before that I want to address something rather important. A reviewer brought to my attention that Icecold288 sent in an app for Inky Hoof. I just want to let everyone know there's no problems here. Ice is a friend of mine and my beta for the story, he asked to use Inky and I agreed, but I wanted him to wait till I posted this chapter so I could tell everyone we know eachother. Still, he's got my full permission to use my ponies. With that out of the way, on with the main event.

Disclaimer: *Scratching a lotto ticket and sighs* Nope, still don't own My Little Pony or Friendship is magic. On a side note I also do not own Monster energy drinks.

* * *

><p>In Pinkie Pies room, the sun shone brightly through her window as the young mare bounced around happily "He's coming! He's coming! He is coming!" She sang aloud, dancing around the crack in space and time. Suddenly, a bright flash filled the room stopping Pinkie Pie "He's here!" She cheered.<p>

Before her was a tall, tan furred pony with a chocolate brown mane and bright green eyes, and a neon green M for a cutie mark. He also happened to be sprawled out on the floor. "Stupid hooves, how do horses walk with these clunky things?"

"Hehe, your cutie mark is sooo funny." Pinkie Pie giggled

Penman rolled his eyes "Drink five Monsters in one day without having a stroke and your marked for life." he chuckles.

Pinkie Pie laughed "Hey, who's gonna write the chapter if you're here hanging out with me?"

Penman smirks "I've got my friend Icecold on it, he's a pretty good writer. So Pinkie, what sort of shenanigans do you have planned for us today, and who's coming along?"

Pinkie Pie smiled sweetly "Well, I told everyone I was spending time with an extra special friend from out of town, so we should be left alone, and I was thinking a really nice picnic lunch in the park would do for today."

Penman raises an eyebrow "Seriously? No parties? No pranks? No pulling a splinter out of a manticore's foot?"

Pinkie Pie shook her head, her cotton candy mane bouncing from side to side "Nope! Just a nice quiet day for the two of us."

Penman put a hoof on her forehead "You don't feel warm, is this Rainbow Dash pulling a prank?" he asked peering at the pink mare.

Pinkie Pie backed up "What's wrong with wanting a quiet day for once? I know you don't like being a pony so lets make this as easy on you as possible."

Penman nods slowly, still unnerved by this "Sure, whatever you say."

Pinkie Pie let out a squeal of joy and hugged him "Thank you! Now come on, I got a great spot picked out." she said happily, bouncing out the door.

Penman's gaze follows her out the door. "Something ain't right here. Pinkie and quiet don't belong in the same sentence."

With a small sigh, he follows Pinkie Pie, wondering just what she has planned.

-FIM-

Walking out of Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie Pie hummed happily, Pen following close behind. As they reached the middle town, the ground began to rumble "Stampede!" A pony shouts, causing all the inhabitants to panic and run inside.

"Another one? Yeesh! Either build a wall around the town or slip the cows some Prozac honestly." Pen muttered as he stared at the on coming heard.

"What are you doing? We gotta go!" Pinkie Pie shouted, continuing to act unlike her self.

Pen smiled and put a hoof on her shoulder "Relax! We both know Apple Jack is gonna come in and save the day."

He waits a few minutes but still no Applejack "Any minute now."

"Uhh, would this be a bad time to mention Applejack and Rainbow Dash went to Neigh Orleans to visit Rainbow Dash's parents, and won't be back till later?"

Penman looked at Pinkie Pie twitching "First, yes, yes it would be a bad time. Second, We're all gonna die!" he screamed, flailing his forelegs like everypony else.

Pinkie Pie gripped him tightly "Oh! If only we had another Applejack on hand, or somepony who knows the ropes!" she said, a small smirk forming.

Penman nods sadly, but then stands up "Wait! I've seen Applebucking Season at least nine times, I can do this! Pinkie Pie follow my lead!"

-FIM-

Running into the stampede, Penman and Pinkie Pie turn around and ran with the cows. "Pick a side Pinkie!" Penman shouted, drifting to the left side of the herd.

"Arf!" Pinkie barked as she went right, tightening the herd like Applejack and Winona before.

"Geronimo!" Penman shouted as he jumped up onto the cows, hopping to the head of the heard. Reaching behind him, he somehow found a lasso waiting and lassoed the head cow, making a hard left in the knick of time.

The ponies of Ponyville cheered as Penman hopped off the cow "We did it Pinkie!"

"Woof woof!" Pinkie Pie answered, scratching her ear with her hoof.

Penman laughed at her Winona impression as Big Mac ran up to him Pinkie Pie "That was some mighty fine ropin friend, where'd ya'll learn ta do that?" the older colt asked the two.

Exchanging a glance, Pen and Pinkie Pie laughed "Just something I picked up from your sister."

Pinkie Pie giggled for a bit and gasped "Our picnic! I completely forgot about it, we need to hurry or the carrot juice will get warm!" She said, tugging Penman off towards the mountains.

"But I hate carrot juice!" Pen shouted as he was drug away.

"Ooh, they shouldn't be going that way don't cha knoo." A cow said, others agreeing or nodding along.

"Why's that?" Big Mac asked curiously.

"Because a big ol' dragon just woke up in the mountains, and he sounds a might cranky."

Big Macs eyes widen "Guy's wait!" he called to the other two ponies, but it was too late, they had bounced out of ear shot.

Big Mac looked back at the cows "Ya'll git home now, I need to see Miss Twilight right quick." he said before running off to see Twilight.

-FIM-

In a small clearing at the foot of the mountains, Pinkie Pie and Penman had set up their picnic. Pinkie Pie ate happily while Penman looked at his buttercup sandwich like it would sprout a head and legs and start singing "Ave Maria".

"Pony food is so weird" the author muttered as he bit into the sandwich, and chewed "Mmm, not bad. Might be the pony me talking though." he muttered, taking another bite.

"Oh, it's you dweebs stinking up my air." a shrill voice screeched as a large shadow loomed on the two friends.

Pinkie Pie gasped as Penman sighed "Gee, I wonder who that could be?"

Gilda landed in front of the two and sneered down at them.

"Oh gee, Gilda? Who would have guessed?" Penman droned in monotone, unimpressed by the griffins entrance.

"Yeah, it's me dweebs. What'cha eating?" Gilda asked, strutting up to the lunching ponies.

Penman showed her his sandwich "Buttercups. Want a bite? I don't think you'd be interested in lame pony food."

Gilda snarled and smacked the sandwich away "Listen dork, me and Stinky Pie here have unfinished business. So unless you want your girly butt handed too you, MOVE!" she shrieked, blowing the authors mane back.

Staring at her with a bored expression, Penman looked straight at Gilda "First, halitosis. Second, pick my lunch back up please."

Gilda blinked in confusion and growled "Why should I?"

Penman got up in her face nice and close, staring through her eyes into her soul "Because Pinkie Pie put a lot of hard work into making this for me and I want to show my appreciation by eating it. Now listen Gilda, you obviously blame Pinkie Pie for ruining your friendship with Rainbow Dash right?" he asked, keeping a calm, even tone that was somehow more threatening than him yelling.

Gilda gulped "Well, yeah but"

"No buts. Listen, you seem like a really nice person, but your attitude sucks. Hard. Now, I'm willing to bet that being one Dashes oldest and dearest friends, she may very well forgive you if you stop acting like a twit and apologize to her." He puts a hoof on her shoulder "Trust me, she's going through a tough time right now and needs all the friends she can get."

Gilda blinks and looks down at the ground "You know what? You guys aren't worth my time, I'm just gonna leave you to your stupid picnic and go, think for a while." She muttered as she rose back into the sky.

Picking up his sandwich, Penman brushes off some of the dirt and takes a quick bite, smiling politely. "Still good."

Pinkie Pie stared at him in awe "Oh, my, gosh! You just talked down Gilda! Gilda! She's at least twice your size, and a total meanie to boot! How'd you remain so calm?"

Penman smirked "Eh, just figured she couldn't be as nasty as people think. I mean, she was friends with Rainbow Dash for a while, couldn't be all bad. Just has a bit of an attitude. So, think we can finish lunch before sundown?"

Pinkie Pie giggled "We can try."

With that said, the two friend resumed eating, the worst just around the bend.

-FIM-

Pinkie Pie looked back at Penman as they climb up the mountain after finishing their lunch "You sure about this?"

Penman grinned and nods "Oh yeah! How many times does someone get to see a real dragons cave? Plus I wanna see if there's something in his treasure trove."

Pinkie laughed as they reached the cave "Well, I hate to disappoint you but I don't think there'll be any- huh?" Pinkie gasped as she and Penman enter the cave, chock full of treasure.

"Whoo! Last one in's a rotten egg!" Penman whooped as he dove straight into the piles of gold and jewels.

Pinkie shook her head "This isn't right, Rarity said the dragon came back and took all his treasure with him, how did all this get here?"

"Jackpot!" Penman shouted, running back to Pinkie Pie, a bright red fez perched on his head.

Pinkie Pie laughed at this "Hahaha! What is that on your head? It looks ridiculous!"

Penman pouted and turned his head up "It's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool." he stated simply as a huge roar shook the cave. Gulping, the author shook with fear as he turned to Pinkie Pie "Please tell me that was you doing some manner of a dragon impression."

Pinkie Pie shook her head, pointing over Penman's head. Looking up he stared into the enormous yellow eyes of a bright green dragon. "Pinkie Pie?" Penman asked quietly, inching towards his friend.

"Yes Penman?" she answered, backing up with him towards the exit.

The dragon took a deep breath and blew a gout of flame at them, causing them to flee and Penman to shout "RUN!"

Dashing out of the cave, the two ponies ran towards the slope they climbed up but the dragon jumped in front of them, blocking their path.

Huddled in fear as the dragon stared down at them, the two embraced in fear.

"Pinkie Pie, I'm so sorry about this. If it wasn't for me wanting to see that stupid cave, none of this would have happened." The author sobbed, scared out of his mind.

Pinkie Pie shook her head "No, it's my fault. I never should have made you come, I just wanted to hang out with you in my own world."

Penman smiled "Pinkie Pie I love hanging out with you because" he blushed and sighed "because your my waifu!"

Pinkie gasped "Really? You mean it?"

Penman smiled "Yeah, for this show at least."

Pinkie Pie hugged him tighter "That means so much to me! I just wish it didn't have to end like this."

Penman looked at Pinkie Pie, and Pinkie Pie looked back at him. The two lean closer and kiss, right as the dragon was hit with a blast of magic.

Penman looked up and blanked "What the?" he turned to see Princess Celestia, Gilda and Big mac flying up the mountain, Gilda carrying Big Mac.

Pinkie Pie giggled "About time they showed up. I honestly thought that dragon would get us for a second."

Penman stared at her "You knew?"

Pinkie Pie smiled "I was certain you're buddy wouldn't let you get eaten by a dragon."

Penman sighed and smirked "You little minx."

Princess Celestia and the others land by them, the dragon snoring peacefully. "There, that sleeping spell should keep him sedated till Fluttershy can come by and get him to move." Princess Celestia said, looking at the dragon then to the two ponies "You two alright?" She asked them, attention drawn to the authors hat "And where'd you get that charming fez?"

Penman grinned "Yes, we're fine. I found the fez in the cave your majesty, figured the dragon wouldn't even notice it's gone."

Princess Celestia narrowed her eyes and nodded "Hmm, yes well, be a little more cautious next time. Dragons are very stingy when it comes to treasure."

Penman chuckled nervously "Heh, right. Sooo, how'd you guys find us?"

Gilda snickered "The big green lizard want too hard to miss."

Big Mac hmphed "After ya'll left town the cows told me a dragon flew by and started the stampede. I tried to call ya back but you were gone. So I got Twilight to send notice to the princess about it. She told me she was on her way, but we still had no idea where you to were or where the dragon was, so getting you two out of the mountains was our first priority."

Gilda sighed "I heard them asking for any info on you two so I decided to show them where you were last. By the time we got here we saw the dragon. *Sigh* I really wish Celestia would've let me fight it, that would've been so awesome."

Penman smirked "Yeah, nothings more awesome then a fricasseed griffin. By the way, what were you even doing in Ponyville? Isn't that place for losers?"

Gilda growled but shook her head and sighed "I was talking to Rainbow Dash. She'd just got back into town and wasn't all that willing to talk at first, but after a few minutes and half a dozen apologies, she decided to listen to me. We talked for a while and are giving our friendship a second chance."

Penman smiled honestly "Glad to hear it. I knew you two could work things out if you tried. Now, lets all get down before Gruff the Cranky dragon wakes up."

Celestia nods "Good idea. Gilda, you take Big Macintosh back, I've got these two."

Gilda salutes and carries Big Mac down the mountain.

Princess Celestia turned back to the other ponies and smirked "Now, before leave I just want to know what your name is. I don't think I've ever seen you in Ponyville before." she asked the author, smirking slightly.

Penman smiled, panicking on the inside "Err, I'm Pen Tail, I'm a small time writer from Manehattan. I just came down to visit my dear friend Pinkie Pie."

Celestia nods "I see. Well, best we get down now." with a glow of her horn, she lifts Pinkie Pie and "Pen Tail" up into the air and flys them down the mountain.

"Tell me Pen Tail, have your heard of a young mare named Lauren Faust? Well, she was a filly last I saw her, but I think should still be in, Manehattan was it?"

Penman's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates "Err, yeah, I heard of her. She's kinda famous where I live."

Celestia laughed "I'm sure! She had quite a gift for story telling. Also kept coming to my palace through a crack in the kitchen cupboard, drove the chefs crazy. Still, we don't get many humans around here now a days." She smiled at the shocked pair "Don't worry, you're secrets safe with me you two." She said as the landed, setting the two on the ground.

Penman nods "Thanks your majesty." he said, still recovering from the news.

Celestia giggles "Please, only my subjects call me majesty. As far as I'm concerned you're an ambassador from the human world."

Out of the sky, a royal guard flew over to Celestia and whispered in her ear. Nodding, Celestia smiled "Sorry kids, I need to go now. Pinkie Pie, tell Twilight to keep up the good work, and Pen, if you ever get the chance, tell Lauren I said hi."

Penman smirked "Will do. See around Celestia."

Pinkie nods and waves "Bye Princess! I'll definitely give Twilight the message."

Celestia nods and flies off with the guard, leaving Penman and Pinkie Pie on the outskirts of town

Pinkie Pie sighed and looked at Penman "What a day. I think it's time to go home, what do you say?"

Pen nods "Yep, I think I've had all the excitement I can stand for one day."

-FIM-

Returning to her room, Pinkie Pie turned to Penman, hair flat and lifeless. "Look I'm sorry about today, this was not what I planned."

Pen nods "Nope, I think things went even better than expected. I got a free Fez! It was a great day!"

Pinkie Pie looked at the author oddly "Great? It was awful! Nothing went as planned. We were nearly trampled, chased by a griffin and almost eaten! You consider that a great time?"

Penman hugged Pinkie Pie "Yes, because I thinks it's just another day in the life of Pinkamina Diane Pie. I appreciate you trying to make this as normal as possible, but I don't think the word normal is in your vocabulary, nor is begonia but that's something else completely. Point is you can't deny who you are, love yourself and those around you will too. Also I got to meet Princess Celestia and learned Lauren Faust was here before me, I'm happy as all get out!"

Pinkie Pie's hair poofed back to life, a broad grin enveloping her face and giggles "That was pretty exciting. Still, we're cool right?"

Penman nods, turning towards the portal "Yeah, we're cool. Till next time Pinkie."

Pinkie Pie smiles for a bit but stops him "Wait a minute!"

Penman turns around "Wha-mph!" his words are cut off by another kiss from Pinkie Pie.

"Sorry, but that kiss was super-amazingly-awesome! I had to get one more in." the pink pony admitted with a sly grin.

Penman coughed, a feint blush on his cheeks "Yes well, I guess kissing a pony isn't the worst thing a guy could do, lord knows the internet's full of worse weirdoes."

Pinkie Pie cocked an eyebrow "Then you don't wanna 'hop around on my bed' then?"

Penman looked at her sternly "Absolutely not." he answered flatly "Kissing one thing, boinking's a league of it's own, hell it's a different sport completely! I like you Pinkie, you're officially my waifu, but I ain't effing crazy."

Pinkie Pie cuddled close to him "Why would anyone think..." the joke then hits her "Oh ha-ha. I'll have you know I'm perfectly sane-ish."

The Author laughs and kisses Pinkie Pie again "Bye bye Pinkie Pie, when I leave try not to cry." he rattled off the same jingle he'd used many times before when leaving the pony verse.

"You know quite well I'm no sad pony, so go on homey you silly Brony!" Pinkie Pie answered with a wave.

Penman waved and reentered the crack "Oof, thing gets tighter each time." he mutters as the potal flashes, sending him home.

* * *

><p>And that's the second chapter. That had to be the longest thing I've ever writen outside school work. Still, it's Pinky Pie, so there was plenty to write about. Remember, please review, and voting from last chapter is still open. Oh, I'd feel weird if I didn't mention this but "Waifu" as I understand it is a term used by otaku's to dub a female character as their absolute favorite, which Piknie Pie is.<p> 


	3. Missing an Angel

Authors note: Alright, new chapter of My Little Pony, Life is Magic. Sorry for the delay, but it went under some heavy revisions. Still, I'm happy with the final piece.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony alright?

* * *

><p>Penman starred at his computer screen for the third time that day. He'd recently contacted Lauren Faust on Facebook about their friends in Equestria and was surprised she actually replied. After talking almost nonstop about their pony friends she told him news that nearly killed him. Rereading the message, he sighed and clicked off the page.<p>

"Okay, nows not the time to be thinking about...that. Nows the time for action. I need to write this new chapter. *Sigh* Pinkie Pie will be over soon, I gotta just write this chapter before she does." he muttered, typing the events as he went along.

-FIM-

Fluttershy and Snails walked through the Everfree forest, looking for a dear friend of Fluttershy's. "Angel! Angel! Where ya at, eh?" Snails shouts while Fluttershy keeps watch.

"Thank you so much for helping me look for Angel. He's been missing for almost a month now. I mean, he's been dissapearing on and off for weeks now, but this is the longest he's ever been gone. I'm really worried about him." Fluttershy admitted, tearing slightly.

Snails smiled reassuringly "Don't, we'll find him eh. I'm sure he just got busy with something and lost track of time."

Flutter shy smiled slightly "Maybe. Would you keep calling out please? I mean, if you want too..."

Snails nods "Oh right. Angel! Where'd ya go? Fluttershy's worried sick!"

Fluttershy smiled at the orange pony before moving on, eyes sharp for her lost friend.

-FIM-

Twilight and Spike walked through the forest in a manner similar to Fluttershy and Snails, both keeping an eye out for Angel

"So Twilight, where's Book Worm? I don't think I saw him at the rendezvous point." Spike asked from Twilights back.

Twilight sighed "Couldn't make it. It's alright though we" Twilight blushed "we set up a date for next week."

Spike gasped "Seriously! Way to go Twilight! I'm glad to see you two are finally moving on."

Twilight sighed "It's not like we haven't spent time together. We read together, go to the Cyder Barn, talk about our day. This is just more of an official date."

Spike waved his hand "What ever. You two are going out on your first date, so I'm happy for you."

Twilight smiled "Thanks Spike. Huh?" she looked up and saw a dark shape flying right at them "Hey, isn't that"

-FIM-

Rainbow Dash sighed and looked at her slightly swollen stomach "Six more months. I gotta carry this kid around for another six whole months. Apple Jack, if I go crazy will you see me in the loony bin?"

Applejack chuckled "Sure, but I doubt you will. Relax, in the end we'll have our own Foal to love and cherish till we drive 'em crazy."

Rainbow Dash smiled "Sounds awesome. Hey, do you still have those cupcakes Pinkie Pie made to eat while everyone searched?"

Applejack nods "Sure do, but be careful, I added some cheese to about half of 'em." She said, taking the box out of her saddlebag.

Rainbow Dash blanched "Yuck! AJ, I still have no idea how you can eat that stuff." She chuckles "I'm supposed to be the one with the weird cravings here."

Applejack rolls her eyes and eats one of her cupcakes "Tastes fine ta me. Maybe your tongues weird now and ya'll just don't realize it."

Rainbow Dash shook her head and ate a cupcake. A split second later, her eyes bug out and Rainbow dashes into the brush, vomiting sounds following shortly.

Applejack winced at this "Is that the foal or one of my cupcakes?"

Rainbow Dash pokes her head out of a bush, looking pale "Both."

Applejack sighed and pecked her on the forehead "Sorry sugar."

Rainbow Dash smiled weakly "You should be, it's all your fault."

Applejack giggled and saw a green flame light in the distance "Time to regroup Rainbow Dash"

Rainbow Dash nods weakly and gulps "Alright, just gimme a second."

-FIM-

Rarity, Big Mac and Pinkie Pie walk back to the clearing of the forest, Pinkie Pie hopping along in front and Rarity groaning in disdane.

"Ugh! It's bad enough we have to walk through this filthy forest, but why'd we need three people in out group?" She pouts "I was so looking forward to spending alone time with you."

Big Mac shrugged "Sorry darlin, but Pinkie Pie wanted to plan your Bachelorette Party. 'Sides, she's been purtty good on givin' us our space."

Rarity sighs "I know but each time we try to kiss I find her watching us with her head in her hooves."

Pinkie Pie popped up out of nowhere and wrapped her legs around Mac and Rarity "Sorry guys, but your so super cute together! And" She looks down "I can't help but hope that one day me and a friend of mine can be as happy as you to are."

Rarity's mood does a complete one-eighty as she wraps her hooves around Pinkie Pie "Ooh, does our dear Pinkie Pie have a crush on a handsome young Stallion?"

Pinkie Pie blushed "Maybe, I don't know if he feels the same though."

Big Mac tapped his chin "This wouldn't happen to be the young fella I saw ya with the other week would it?"

Pinkie Pie nods "Yeah his name's Pen Tail. He's really sweet and goofy, but can get up tight sometimes."

Big Mac nods "Maybe the best thing ta do is just tell 'im how ya feel." he smiled at Rarity "Did wonders fer us."

Pinkie Pie smiled brightly as they reached the Rendezvous point, where everypony was gather by Derpy and Inky Hoof. In front of them, Angel was getting hugged tightly by a frantic Fluttershy.

"Oh Angel, I'm so glad I found you! Were in Equestria did you go?"

Angel tapped her shoulder and waved his arm, wriggling out of her embrace, running a bit a ahead before waving again.

"I think he wants us to follow him eh." Snails said as he and the rest follow the rabbit into the woods.

-FIM-

After a while, the group comes to a stop as angel sits in front of a hollow log. Knocking on the side a grey female rabbit pokes her head out and chitters in joy at the sight of Angel. Hugging him tightly, she looks up at the ponies in complete fear, but Angel seems to explain the situation in rabbit-ese. The grey bunny nods and she dissapears with angel into the log. A split second later, she and Angel remurge, each with grey and white baby bunnies in their arms.

Snails smiled at Fluttershy "What'd I tell ya? He's just busy with his family."

Fluttershy smirks at Snails and looks back to Angel "You've got a really nice family here Angel, do you want to take them back to my house? I really have missed you, and it'd be a pleasure to help you raise your them."

Angel and the grey bunny look at each other and put their kids back down inside. Coming back out, Angel grabs a stick and starts scribbling in the dirt, drawing a birthday cake.

Snails nods "I think he's saying when their older eh."

Fluttershy sighs but smiles "Alright Angel, if thats what you want. We gonna go home now, be sure to visit once in a while okay?" she sadi as the ponies turn to leave, Angel waving goodbye.

-FIM-

Penman sighed as he stopped typing for just a second. "There. Now all I have to do is wait for"

The portal flashes, Pinkie Pie sticking out half way "Penman! We need to talk!"

Penman sighed "Pinkie Pie. Just a minute, lets get you out of that hole first." he said, walking over to Pinkie Pie and pulling her out of the portal. When she finally came free, Pinkie Pie and Penman flew back and rolled for a bit, Pinkie Pie ending up on top of the author in a very unflattering position.

Pinkie Pie smiled shyly "Hi." She said, blushing brightly.

Penman smiled "Hey Pinkie Pie. Whats up?"

Pinkie Pie looked at him and sighed "Nothing, forget it." She got off him and turned to leave.

"Is this about your huge crush on me?"

Pinkie Pie gasped and turned around, Penman simply smiling with a shrug "Kinda obvious, I mean your day for us consisted of us having a romantic picnic together and then a climb up to a supposedly empty dragon cave, it makes sense."

Pinkie Pie glomped the author back onto the ground, crying softly "Then why don't you love me back? Ever since we met I cared about you so much, I just want you to feel the same!"

Penman laughed "So many assumptions. First you assume I don't know about your love, now you assume that I don't feel the same."

Pinkie Pie sniffed looking up at the human "R-really? You mean it?"

Penman sighed "I do, but I'm still confused. It's not everyday a guy finds the girl of his dreams is from a different universe, much less a different species all together." He sighs "I just need some time to figure out what I want to do with this, or if it's even worth doing anything with."

Pinkie Pie sniffed "Sure, I get it." she pecks Penman on the cheeck. "I'll just go home then, let you get back to work on the story."

Penman nods but smiles quickly "Hey Pinkie, want to hear what the complications of Twilights pregnancy spell are?"

Pinkie Pie grinned "Aboslutely butley!"

Penman shook his head at the pink ponies randomness and whispered into her ear. "*Gasp* That's insane!" She hugged him "You know just how to make me love you all over again."

Penman smiled softly "Love ya too Pinkie. Now git on home."

Pinkie Pie nods and jumps into the portal, only to get stuck again.

Penman sighed and pulls out a plunger from behind the closet door. "Hang on Pinkie, I got you."

* * *

><p>My latest chapter, questions answered, questions left open, and more still to come. What is this mysterious complictaion for Applejack and Rainbow Dash? Heh, you'll see. Till next time,<p>

-Penman28


	4. The results are in

Authors note: Story time kids! Todays the day the poles were tallied up, and I think it's clear what choice one for what complication shold happen in the magic spell. What is? Read to find out. Oh, I'm also nubering certain things in the story that'll be noted at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony. I don't even own any of the toys either.

* * *

><p>Penman was at his computer, chuckling quitetly to himself "Gotta say, Friendship is Still weird(1) is really funny so far." the author chuckled. Looking at his calendar he blanked "Awe crap! I forgot to update the story yesterday!" he shouts, and begins to furiously type on his computer.<p>

-FIM-

Rainbow Dash sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Any doubts she was pregnant were now erased. Her swollen middle was a clear indicator she was with foal.

"*Sigh* You better be one hundred twenty percent cool kid." She muttered saddly.

Hearing the door open, she quickly spun around and sighed in relief. In the doorway was Applejack, munching on a sandwhich. Though she wouldn't admit it, it was clear to Rainbow Dash that Applejack was trying to match her wait so she wouldn't feel bad.

"Hey sugar, Watcha' doing in here?" Applejack asked inbetween bites.

Rainbow Dash shrugged "Oh, just thinking about stuff. Um, Whatcha eating?"

Applejack looked at her sandwich "Oh just another peanutbutter and apple jelly sandwich." she said with a shrug, taking another bite.

Rainbow Dash blanched "Another one? That's what, five today?"

"Six, Ah ate the fifth on my way up." Apple jack corected, finishing her food.

Rainbow Dash frowned "Babe, I haven't seen you eat anything else but those sandwiches for weeks now, you're even ignoring those crazy cheese cupcakes you loved. I'm really worried. Look I know it's a lot to ask, but could you maybe, sort of, kinda think about going to the doctors?"

Applejack scowled "Ah will not! Those quacks think they're so bright with their degrees, fancy tools and medicine but all they really wanna do is jab ya with needles!" She shudders "And ya know how Ah hate needles."

Rainbow Dash sighed "I know, you told me a dozen times now. But I really think you should see a doctor. Eating PBJ sandwiches for three weeks straight isn't normal."

Applejack shook her head "No! If Ah told ya once ah told ya a hundred times, no needles! Now ah got some Apple bucking ta do." she muttered, walking out of the room.

Rainbow Dash sighed in defeat, apparently her love and concern for the cowmare was no match for her stubborness.

"What's wrong Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash looked up to see Apple Bloom was now standing in the doorway. Eversince Applejack and Rainbow Dash started dating, Apple Bloom had been really supportive and somewhat curious about their relationship.

"Are you and mah sister havin a fight? She looked mighty steamed coming down the steps." the filly explained, frowning in worry.

Rainbow Dash smiled saddly "It's my fault, just trying to convince AJ she needs to see a doctor."

Apple bloom sighed "Eeyup, that'd tick her off all right. Sorry Dash, but mah sister's rarely been sick a day in 'er life. She feels she don't need doctors and just keeps on going less she's too sick ta move, and even then she whines like Rarity on a bad day."

Rainbow Dash nodded sadly and looked out the window and saw Applejack chasing after a rabbit who descided to try and steal one of her apples. Dash smiled and looked back at Apple Bloom "Saaay, how would you and the Cutie Mark Crusaders like to help me get Applejack to the doctors? It's almost an assured cutie mark."

Apple Bloom Gasped in delight "Would I ever! What do you need me to do?"

-FIM-

Applejack smirked confidently as she kicked the tree, all apples falling neatly into the surrounding buckets.

"Allright, only a few more trees left." She turned to leave but an odd sound caught her ears. Snapping back around, she gasped as she saw a bucket of apples get tugged off by a lasso. "GIT BACK 'ERE YA DIRTY VARMINTS!" She hollared, running after the bucket.

Meanwhile, the Crusaders made there daring escape on their scooter and wagon, Apple Bloom holding onto the lasso tight as Sweetie Bell reeled in the apples, pulling them into the wagon.

"This'll be a snap. All we gotta do is lead Applejack to Nurse Pony's tent and have her looked at. Easy Cutie mark for medicine." Scootaloo comented as she propelled the scooter.

A looking behind them, Sweetie Bell gasped and looked at Scootaloo "Scootaloo!"

"What?*Gasp* Uh oh" Scootaloo muttered as she looked behind her and saw Applejack closing in on them.

"Go faster!" The other two mares cry as Scootaloo complied, leading Apple jack along on a high speed chase through Ponyville.

Applejack chased after the foals with all the tenacity of a steam engine, skillfully weaving through crowds and any obsticles Scootaloo tried to put between them.

Scootaloo looked behind her at the other Cutie Mark Crusaders "Don't worry guys, we're almost at the doctors!"

The girls ride hastily into the med tent as Applejack came to a screaching hault. Looking fearfully up at the tent, Applejack looked at the fillies "Ya know whut? Ya'll can keep the apples. Plenty more where that came from. I'll just go." She said, backing up.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo look sadly at each other and sigh. As Applejack started to walk home a loud cry of "Wait!" made her turn to see the Crusaders returning the apples.

"Sorry sis, but I just wanted you to see the doctor. This was all my fault." Apple Bloom lied, looking down.

Scootaloo stepped in front of Apple Bloom "No, stealing the apples was my idea!"

Sweetie Bell stood up "No me!"

"No the whole thing was my idea!"

The group looked over at Pinkie Piewho had just jumped from the bushes.

"Pinkie Pie, do ya'll even know what we're talking about?" Applejack asked, head tilted.

Pinky Pie shrugged "Who left Gummy in your bath tub?"

Apple Bloom gasped "That was ya'll?"

Everyone was silent for a second before laughing.

"Hehe Alright that was a pretty good prank Pinkie." Scootaloo said.

Apple Bloom nods "Yeah, Ah never ran so fast in ma life!"

Applejack stopped laughing long eough to regain her composure "Despite Pinkie Pies intervention I still don't get why you tried to steal my apples ta get me to go to the doctors?"

"Because I knew you'd chase your apples to the end of the earth to get them back babe."

Applejack looked up and saw Rainbow Dash flying down to her.

"Ah thought this was your idea. *Sigh* Are you really that worried about me?" Applejack asked, looking her fillyfriend in the eye.

"Of course I am! I love you AJ and I want you to be there when this foals born alright?"

Applejack sighed "Fine."

Rainbow Dash groaned "I knew it. Okay gang plan b-wait what?"

Applejack held up her hooves "I'll go in and see Nurse Pony. I hate the doctors, I know I'm fin, but I can see that you won't stop trying to git me ta go. It's an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object. So I'll be the bigger pony and just go."

Rainbow Dash kissed Applejack deeply, causing Pinkie Pie to cover the Cutie Mark crusaders eyes at the same time (I dare you to figure out how she did it.) "Thanks Applejack." Rainbow dash said, breaking the kiss.

-FIM-

Applejack sat back on the table as Nurse Pony looked over her medical charts "So whats the prognosis doc? I'm fit as a fiddle right?"

Nurse Pony smiled "Yep, you and your foal are doing just fine."

Applejack looked confused "Thats nice'n all but we're not here to talk about Rainbow Dash."

Nurse Pony nods "Right. You and the foal you're carrying are healthy, the sandwhiches are probably just a craving, they're common around this stage of pregnancy."

Applejack was shocked silent. Twilight mentioned side effects but holy cow! Another filly? Applejack smiled inwardly. Well, she always did want a big family.

"Now I just want to give you a quick booster shot so the foal can get some of your antibodies." The nuse said pulling out a realatively small needle.

Shouts for nurses and explatives followed as Applejack made a break for the exit before being drug back.

"Ye'll git off me! I came in fer a check up darn it! A CHECK UP! HELP!"

-FIM-

Twilight was in her house, reading a book before she went over Pinkie Pie's to meet the others to play their weekly Dungeons and Dragons game.(2)

Suddenly, the door was kicked open. Applejack stormed in looking at her angrily "Twilight Sparkle! Do ya'll have any idea what Ya'll just put me through?"

Twilight jumped and shook her head "No! What the hay did I do?"

"Thanks to yer little magic show, I'm pregnant now!" Applejack seethed

Twilight gasped "Oh Applejack I'm so"

Applejack kept going "And if it wasn't fer that ah'd kick yer tush for making me get a shot in mine!" she said, looking angrily at a bandage above her cutie mark.

Twilight stared at Applejack for a moment before bursting out laughing. "So wait, your not mad I got you pregnant but that you got a shot?" she asked as she continued to laugh.

Applejack grinned "Had ya goin there fer a minute. I just came by ta tell ya the good news and walk with ya over to Pinkie Pies. Oh, I also got a quick question fer ya."

Twilight nods "Sure, whats the question?"

Applejack smiled "Well, first ah just wanna let ya know I told Rainbow Dash and Big Mac before I told you. Me and Rainbow Dash talked it over and we asked Big Mac to be the godstallion, he agreed whole heartedly. Now I wanted to ask if you wanted to be their Godmare?"

Twilight smiled "Of course I will. I helped bring them into the world after all." she giggled.

Applejack hugged Twilight "Thanks, this means a lot ta me and Rainbow Dash. Now come on! We can't have an adventure without Grimstar the Black!"

Twilight wiped a tear from her eye and nodded. With that, the two ponies leave, ready for a night of relaxation after a day of nonstop drama.

* * *

><p>And theres the latest chapter. How will Applejack deal with being pregnant? Why is Pinkie Pie so random? Will the Cutie Mark Crusaders ever get their cutey marks? I'll tell you later. But for now, review! Oh and here are the notes I mentioned.<p>

1: Friendship is weird and Friendship is still weird are stories by Whitestkidyouknow. All credit for the stories go to him.

2: This is a refrence to Ponies Play D&D by Lucres. It's a pretty good story, I highly recommend reading it.


	5. Anouncement

Hey, just wanted to let you know I'm alright, things have just been busy on the homefront and I haven't gotten a real chance to write. Still, I hope to get some work done tomorrow and the next chapter will hopefully be up by wedness day. Thank you for you patience.


	6. Party Hard

Authors note: Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry, first, I was insanely busy and dealing with a bad case of writers block. I was prepared to write a few weeks ago but then my computer died. It's fixed now so I'm back and will write up a storm. Why? Cause I love my Fans and want to make up for my absence.

Disclaimer: I don't own any My Little Pony toys dang it! Oh, and I also don't own the franchise nor the cartoon, but most certainly any toys! ...Except maybe Fluttershy, and Rarity, and Pinkie Pie, ooh, and a really cool Rainbow Dash and...

* * *

><p>Penman and Icecold aka Madslove stared at the portal and sighed.<p>

"Okay, I've established that I'm going on a trip to cover my absence should the need occur, had Pinkie Pie prepare her deal, am I forgetting anything?" Pen asked, looking nevously at his friend.

Mads shook his head "No, but are you sure about this? What you've discovered could make this all end badly. What would I do without you?"

Pen put a hand on his shoulder and smiled "Chill, I've got this. If the worse does happen, I've got a crack team here to help."

Mads sighed and nods. Pen gave one last smile before straitening his fez and dissapearing through the portal to the Pony-verse.

-MLP-

Pinkie Pie and a ponified Penman sat in a dark room under Sugar Cube Corner, a small book sat open in front of a worried Pinkie Pie.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Pen? I'm still not sure how this works and I went through it myself! You could get hurt..." the pink mare muttered looking over the book.

Penman smiled "I'm positive Pinkie. Celestia personally gave you that book to focus the abilities given to you by the Rainboom. Now come on, the stories gonna start any minute."

Pinkie sighed and nods "Alright, close your eyes and clear you mind, we'll begin when you're ready."

Penman nods and shuts his eyes, exhaling. with a slight nod, Pinkie Pie read aloud from the book.

"To achieve enlightenment, you need to transcend the seven walls. The first wall is the back ground, the world we live in and the setting in which we exist. We all hold the power to change it in small ways, accept this fact and move forward."

Penman thought about this. She was right, he was an author for Pete's sake! He technically wrote this whole thing. Exhaling again, he smiled.

Pinkie smiled too, the process was going well so far. "The second and third walls are Stage left and Stage Right, where people, places, and things enter and exit the world. Accept that despite our time on stage may be long, that there will be a day we all will take our bow and exit."

Penman thought about this, and how it tied to him and Pinkie and a decision looming in the future. With a heavy sigh, a tear ran down his cheek and he nodded, a small smile forming.

Pinkie continued to read "All right, the fourth wall, and it's not what you'd expect. It's barrier between us all, that lets us observe and judge one another. This barrier obscures facts and you must accept that you won't know every thing by looking at a person."

Sam nods and exhales, smiling brightly "Already done love."

Pinkie giggled and blushed. "You're such a silly billy. Okay, the fifth wall is ground, our beliefs and morality. The sixth is the ceiling, your goals and aspirations. if you stay true to these goals and virtues you'll be rewarded with the sixth walls highest honor, the spotlight. To transcend these walls you need to accept they're a apart of you and they change to you're command only."

Sam exhaled and nods, swaying slightly.

Pinkie frowned, this part was the hardest, not because of the wall but because it was tiring. "The seventh wall is the writer, the one behind it all. You need to know the medium you're in and accept this is how the world is and will be."

Penman nodded. He already knew it was a cartoon, and the writer was Lauren Faust. He exhaled and fell to the floor "Pinkie Pie? I'm feeling really light, too light. I think I'm gonna float away, is that normal?"

Pinkie left the book and embraced Pen "Yes. I'm sorry but you've just transcended the walls now. Your body and spirit are adjusting to their new found freedom, you should start feeling better soon."

Pen nods "Yeah, I am. I'm feeling really good now. Hey Pinkie?"

Pinkie frowned "Yeah Pen?"

Pen opens his eyes, now just as round and wide as Pinkie Pies "Wanna throw a party?"

-MLP-

Twilight paced back and forth, fretting about the coming night.

Spike watched her confused "Whats wrong Twilight? You look fine, You like Book, everything'll be great."

Twilight nods "Well, yeah but this is a big deal. It's me and Bookworms first real date, and I want this to go perfectly."

Spike rolled his eyes as a knock on the door caused Twilingt to jump. "I've got it!" she shouted, running to it and throwing it open wide, greeting a nervous looking Bookworm.

"Hi." Twilight said, calming down a little.

Bookworm smiled "Hi, ready for our date?"

Twilight nodded shyly and turned to Spike "Okay Spike, we're going now. No wild parties and try to get to bed at a reasonable hour okay?"

Spike saluted and Twilight shut the door, revealing Pinkie Pie and Penman hiding behind it grinning.

"Twilight may have said no _wild _parties;" Pinkie Pie began, grin growing wider.

"never said anything about a _completely insane _one though." Penman finished laughing.

Spike cheered "Yeah! When do we start?"

"Right now" Penman smirked and opened the door, sending a stampede of ponies into library, turning the once calm home into an absolute bash.

"Whoohoo!" Spike cheered as he ran onto the dance floor and started to bust a groove.

Pinkie Pie pecked Penman on the cheek "This was a great idea Pen, Spike probably would have been lonely on his own."

Penman shrugged "I'm a softy."

Pinkie Pie giggled as the Pony Pokey started to play.

"*Gasp!* Yes! This is my jam! Come on Pen dance with me!" Pinkie begged, pulling on Pens hoof.

Pen grinned and pulled Pinkie into a tango *Allow me." he said as he danced the two of them onto the floor.

-FIM-

Book and Twilight sat on the patio of Che Clover (The restaurant in The Ticket master) eating a candle lit dinner for two. Twilight sighed as she took another bite of her Lilly ala King. "This is a great dinner Book, are you sure you've got this though? I've no problem splitting the bill."

Bookworm shook his head "No Twilight, I got this. I want this night to be special, so I'm picking up the check and taking you on a romantic walk though the park. Besides" he gulped "I've actually wanted to tell you something."

Twilight blushed and returned to her dinner, wondering what Bookworm had to say.

-FIM-

After two solid hours of partying, Pinkie Pie told the ponies that it was time to move the party over to Sugar Cube Corner. The ponies left in a similar manner as they came, and left behind a frightening mess.

"...I'm doomed! There's no way we can get this cleaned up before Twilight gets back!" Spike moaned.

Pinkie Pie put a hoof on his shoulder "Now now Spike! Auntie Pinkie Pie's here to help. Sure there may be a few bottles on the floor, plates left out"

"Books flung everywhere, hoof marks on the ceiling and some foals name written on the wall." Pen continued

"The three of us can handle it. Pen, get a mop! Spike, fill a bucket with water" Pinkie Pie instructed.

Penman and Spike saluted "Aye aye Commander Sexy!" Pen said, making Pinkie Pie blush and Spike gag.

Pen walked over to the closet and opened it wide, causing a mop, a broom, and Rarity smooching Big Mac to fall out.

"Hey guys, glad your here. Wanna help us clean up a bit?" the author asked grinning.

"Suuure. Just as long as you don't tell anypony about this. Right my dahling Big Mac?" Rarity said, looking up at her fiancee.

"Eeyup." was the red colts reply

Pen grinned and picked up the mop. "Pinkie! I got us an extra pair of hooves!"

-FIM-

While the group cleaned the library, Twilight and Bookworm moved down to the lake to look up at the beautiful Princess Luna had raised for them. The stars twinkled brightly overhead and the moon was full and lit their surroundings perfectly.

"The princess does good work. This night seems, I dunno, special. Don't you agree?" Book asked

Twilight nods "Yeah, yeah it does. Book, back at the restaurant, you said you wanted to tell me something?"

Book blushed and nods "Well, you see Twilight, we've been going out for a while now, I know this is our first real date but, I like to count those times we hung out too because we were together and we enjoyed each others company. You know, not many ponies like the same stuff we do, and I think that makes it that much nicer that we do it together. What I'm saying is" He shut his eyes "I love you Twilight Sparkle!"

Twilight let out a small gasp. Book shuddered, waiting for Twilight's response, and jumped a bit when he felt her kiss him.

"Booker W. Ormsrtom, I love you too. Things might have started out a little rocky for us, but we've grown closer over time. You are a gentle colt and care about my opinions and feelings, and always work hard to be respectful. I can safely say I love you dearly." Twilight said, blushing brightly.

Bookworm smiled "That means a lot Twilight. So, do you want to go home or keep star gazing? Maybe we could go back to my place, I got this great new book we could read."

Twilight giggled "Actually, I've got another idea."

"And what's -mmph!" Book was cut off as Twilight Sparkle planted a deep kiss on his lips. Laying down on the edge of lake, the two ponies celebrated their love under the night sky.

-FIM-

Pinkie Pie, Penman, Spike, Rarity and Big Mac sighed as they sat in a now sparkling library.

Pinkie Pie grinned "See? That wasn't so bad, and it only took three songs to get us through it all!"

Rarity rolled her eyes "Maybe you'd have worked faster if you didn't sing dahling."

Big Mac nods "Or if Pen didn't join in on the second song."

Pen held up his hooves "Hey! That one was catchy."

The group shared a laugh till Spike let out a loud yawn.

"I think it's bed time lil' buddy." Pen said with a small smirk. Spike nodded and trudged upstairs to his basket "Night guys, thanks for coming over."

"No problem Spike! It was one of the most super-ific parties I've ever thrown!" Pinkie beamed, still full of energy.

"Well dahlings, we'd love to stay and chat but it's late, and the two of us have a, prior engagement. So this will be good night for us as well." Rarity explained as she and Big Mac got up.

"Yeah, it'd probably be wise if we left too, Twilight might be home any second." Penman told the others, giving Pinkie Pie a wink.

Pinkie Pie giggled but Rarity and Big Mac just shrugged it off, and the four left right as a frazzled looking Twilight got back with a grinning Bookworm, both happier then anyone could ever know.

-FIM-

After Pinkie Pie and Penman returned to Sugar Cube corner, the party had died out, leaving a mess for the two oddballs to clean in the morning. "Well Penman, today was super terrific awesome, but it's late and I guess you'll be wanting to go back now huh?"

Penman shrugged "Well, I was thinking we could end this night on an even better note."

Pinkie Pie tilted her head "What do you mean? Do you still want to party? I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I tried that once, and just ended up annoying everypony(1)."

Penman laughed "I remember that. No Pinkie, I wanted to do something a little more wild."

Pinkie looked at him, still confused. Penman smiled and kissed her on the nuzzle "You."

Pinkie gasped "But, what about your viewers? Won't they think less of you if you sleep with a pony?"

Penman smiled and hugged her close "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." and with that he kissed her again. Pinkie Pie swooned and fell back on her bed, pulling the author with her and commencing in an act that nearly woke up the whole dang town.

A few hours later, Pinkie Pie woke up and saw Pen staring at the portal between worlds. "Are you leaving? I was hoping you'd stay for breakfast.: she said, sounding a little hurt.

Penman sighed "Actually, I am staying, with little choice in the matter honestly. I was just saying goodbye to my friend on the other side."

Pinkie was about to ask why but but a loud crack filled the air and the portal in her closet suddenly shut.

Pinkie gasped and fell out of bed "The portal! It's gone! But, but that means"

"It means I'm stranded here, with nothing but my fez and and the fur on my back." Pen finished, smiling saddly. "I'm sorry Pinkie, I was gonna tell you later but it shut sooner than expected. Thats why it's been so hard to get through, it sealed itself up."

"But your friends, your family, what about them? If you're stuck here..." Pinkie asked, hugging Penman.

"I told my family I'm on vacation, and I've got my friends working on bringing me back. Honestly though, why should I worry? I've got a great gal here for me to live with, and this world has no war, not that much hatred, and little illness besides the occasional baked bads. In short, if I had to be stuck anywhere, this place would be it."

Pinkie sniffed and nods "You mean that?"

Pen hugged the pink mare, his eyes long misted over "Of course I do. I love you Pink"

Pinkie Pie nodded "Okay. I think I can talk to Mr. and Mrs. Cake about giving you a job here in the mean time. You can bake right?"

Pen nods "Sad but true, I like to cook every now and again."

Pinkie smiled and kissed Pen on the cheek "Welcome to Ponyville Pentail."

Pentail smiled and kissed hr back "Thanks Mrs. Pinkie Pie."

-FIM-

Madslove sighed and looked at the screen, where he, Lauren Faust, and The Whitest Kid U'Know were in a chat session.

"Alright guys, lets bring our friend home." Mads muttered as he started to type.

* * *

><p>And that concludes the first of three chapters. Pretty deep twist at the end huh? Well stay tuned, I'm saving the biggest twists for last.<p>

(1) A reference to an adorable pic I found on deviant art, IT'S 3AM PINKIE.


	7. I'm not a Lyra am I?

What's this? Another chapter after only a day in between? Yes, after my hiatus, I felt I should reward your patience by put the next few chapters out early. Why? Cause my fans are important to me.

Disclaimer- I don't own My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic or otherwise.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie awoke the next morning and walked downstairs to clean the mess from the party yesterday before the shop opened. Looking around, Pinkie Pie gasped in shock. The shop had been cleaned within an inch of it's life, probably cleaner than it was before the party.<p>

"Pen? You awake?" she asked nervously, looking in the kitchen. She gasped again to see mountains of fresh pastries ready to be placed out for sale.

Pen pulled another tray out of the oven and set it down before turning to the party pony "Hey Pinkie, did I wake you up?"

Pinkie shook her head "No, I came down to clean but you seem to have done that for me. How'd you do all this?"

Pen sighed "Sorry, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I guess it's either a side effect of being you, or the fact that I'm worried I'll never see my family again."

Pinkie Pie hugged Pen "It'll be alright, you're friends will figure this out, I know it."

Pen sighed and smiled "Thanks Pink, now come on, we've got a shop to run."

-FIM-

Rainbow Dash sighed and lounged on a cloud, thoughts buzzing around in her head. It'd been almost two weeks since Applejack told Rainbow Dash what had happened at the doctors, and Rainbow Dash was still a mix of worried and excited. Rarity was walking alone below when she looked up and saw Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash! Dahling how are you and your foal today?"

Rainbow Dash sighed and hopped off her cloud, gliding down in front of the fashionable unicorn "The foal's fine, I'm worried about being a mom still."

Rarity frowned and nods "I see. Well dear maybe you should go talk to Lyra or Bon Bon."

Rainbow Dash looked puzzled "Who?"

Rarity smiled "Bon Bon's a cream colored earth pony with a blue and pink mane and a candy cutie mark. Lyra's a mint green unicorn with a Lyre cutie mark."

Dash continued to stare blankly.

Rarity now rolled her eyes in annoyance "The pony that sits on benches weird."

Rainbow Dash nods "Oh her! What can she tell me about parent hood?"

Rarity smiled "She and Bon Bon have a little filly of their own. Her names Tootsie Flute. I think Sweetie Bell met her a few times at the playground."

Rainbow Dash sighed and put a hoof on her middle "I guess it couldn't hurt. Do you know where either of them are?"

Rarity tapper her chin with her hoof. "Hmm, I'm not sure. Try the park, that's where they usually take their daughter to play."

Rainbow Dash smiled "Thanks Rarity, I'll see you later." Dash said as she trotted over to the park.

-FIM-

Rainbow Dash was on her was to the park when she spotted Derpy Hoof walking in the same direction with her daughter Dinky.

_Derpy's a mom twice over, she might be able to help just as well as Lyra or Bon Bon can. _Dash thought as she moved towards the mail pony

"Uhh, Hi Derpy." Rainbow Dash greeted with a small smile.

Derpy smiled and waved "Hi Rainbow Dash! You're looking nice today, muffinhood suits you."

Rainbow Dash was about to ask what she meant but Dinky intervened "She means motherhood. She likes to say she's got a little muffin in the oven."

Dash nods "Right. So Derpy, do you enjoy being a mom?"

Derpy beamed "Being a mommy is the best thing that ever happened to Derpy! I love Dinky so much and I raise her with all the care I can. Derpy, Derpy admits it was hard to do all alone, but this time it's different! Derpy has Inky by her side and she couldn't be happier! Inky is a wonderful Father for Dinky and takes care of Derpy too." the pegasus stated, blinking away brief tears, earning a small pat on the shoulder from Dinky.

Rainbow Dash smiled "Sounds like it. Say, where is Inky anyway?"

As if on cue, the dark blue unicorn trotted up with a large basket in his teeth. Setting the basket down he panted "Sorry Derpy, I had to wait a little while for Pinkie and her new friend to make the blueberry muffins, but you'll be happy to know there fresh, and I got the colt to put a fried egg on some of them the way you like." he explained, making Dash and Dinky turn green for a brief moment.

Derpy swooned "Daww, Inky is so good to Derpy and her foal."

Inky kissed her "Inky loves Derpy and her foals deeply."

Dinky saw Rainbow Dashes face and giggled "Nice to see I'm not the only one aware of how gross that sounds."

Dash nods "Tell your parents I said bye, I'm going to the park now to find Lyra."

Dinky bounced up and down "Ooh! I know where she is! She's sitting on her favorite bench at the park! I'm going to play with Tootsie today!"

Rainbow Dash smiled "You don't say?"

-FIM-

Following the Hoofs, Rainbow Dash smiled as she saw Lyra sitting on a bench, watching Tootsie Flute prance about.

Squealing with joy, Dinky dashed off to join her friend. Trotting over, Dash looked at Lyra and smiled nervously. "Uh, hey. Nice day isn't it?"

The unicorn smiled at her and nodded "Yep, really good day to let the foals run around. Though I still think you've got a ways to go yet before you have to worry about it." she laughed, her voice chiming like a bell.

Rainbow Dash blushed, trying to keep her wings under control "Err, yeah. Listen, I was wondering, whats it like having a kid? I'm really, really nervous about having this foal and now that my girlfriends pregnant too, that worries been like, doubled."

Lyra smiled gently "I can safely say I know exactly where your coming from. Come, sit down and rest a while. MY name's Lyra if you didn't know already."

Rainbow Dash nodded appreciatively and sat next to her. "Thanks, I'm Rainbow Dash. Sorry about asking you out of the blue but"

"But Rarity told you me and Bon Bon were the only other lesbian parents in town and might have advice? It's fine, I know what a gossip she can be."

Rainbow dash chuckled and nods "Yeah. So, you said you knew the feeling?"

Lyra sighed "Well, after Bon Bon and I decided to have a kid, I started to worry a lot. Was I gonna be a good mom? What if the kid turned out to be weird or worse. It a was awful, but all the while I had Bon Bon to back me up, saying no matter what she had my back, and we'd raise one of the best foals I'd ever seen. And you know what? We did. Tootsie is a handful, but I wouldn't trade a thing for her. She's my little girl you know?"

Rainbow Dash wiped her eyes dry and nodded "Yeah, I think I do now. Thanks Lyra, I'm gonna get going now."

Lyra nods "Okay. It's was nice talking to you Rainbow Dash. Maybe I'll see you around here one day."

Rainbow Dash grinned "You got it Lyra."

-FIM-

Applejack sighed and stretched, apple bucking was a lot harder when you're pregnant. Walking into the living room she was hit with a surprise kiss from Rainbow Dash. Kissing the pegasus pony back, Applejack grinned "Hey sugar, what's got ya in such a good mood?"

Rainbow Dash smiled and hugged her fillyfriend "I just went to see some friends of mine and had a good talk with them." she said smiling.

Applejack laughed "Okay. Hey, ah'm gonna git dinner started, wanna help?"

Rainbow Dash nods "Sure thing babe. Oh and before I forget" she kissed applejack again "I love you and as long as we're together I know we can do anything."

Applejack blushed and nodded "O-okay. thats good to hear. I love ya too Rainbow Dash."


	8. An Update? Holy !

Hay everypony, Penheart here. So yeah, incase you haven't noticed this story's kinda on a indeffinite hiatus. No ones fault just got way busy way quick. I'm here to anounce two things.

1. I set up a Tumbler for my OC Pentail. If you want to check it out message me and I'll send you a link. If you want a tumblr for one of other OC's, tell me in a review and I might do so if I get enough pull.

2. Let me tell you how I was gonna end the story, but key elements were disproven by cannon. See, I was going to have the group slowly split up to the point were Twilight's all alone. Feeling her lessons complete, she leaves for Canterlot to find her parrents left to travel the world and Celestia has a new pupil. Uttler alone, upset and gelous, she's aproached by Nightmare, the entity that posesed Luna. Accepting it's friendship, she turns into Twilight Nightmare. Twilight Nightmare flexes her power by putting all the Pony's of Ponyville to sleep, causing a calamty to grab Celestia's attention. However, The CMC, Dinky, Pentail(Duh) and Trixy of all people are left awake, and go after Twi to save their friend from banishment to the moon. Over the course of the trip, the CMC get their marks and vow to change their goals, to help other blanks to earn their cutie-marks. When they reach Twilight Dinky figures out that the elements are universal, like true elements and certine Ponies show certine ones. Pen is laughter, Scoots is Honesty, Applebloom is Loyalty, Sweetie Bell is Kindness and Trixie is Generocity. Her spark activated, Dinky blasts Twilight with magic, and imprisoning Nightmare in a mirror. Celestia arives like she did before, explaining to Twilight that She wasn't her pupil anymore because she graduated. Pinkie and Rarity run in to see if twilights okay and explain nopony is mad at her, apretiating the chance for a good nap. They then direct the group to the hospital where Dash and AJ have had a Filly and a Colt, Autum breeze and Applecider respectively. Dinky noticing her new Cutiemark, is excited and Celestia declairs Twilight the towns new librarian and Dinkies tutor. Back at the palace Celestia interrogates Nightmare, revealing it's the Envoy of Envy and there were six others with it. It doesn't say much but it's leader, the Envoy of Wrath, is on the move against Celstia. Celestia leaves wondering how the Mane six will prevale angainst her wicked ex-love, Tirek.

So that was the super climax I had planned. Will I write the whole thing out for reals? Maybe. Right now, I'm focusing on smaller, one shotish stories and other projects entirely. Hope this cleared things up. See you all later.


End file.
